Amour Uncertain
by zairoon
Summary: [Tokio Hotel]...L’attente a du bon, mais je préfère souffrir en sachant ce que tu penses plutôt que de rester dans l’incertitude... attends moi, j’arrive... avec mon lourd secret... [COMPLETE]
1. Prologue

**Auteur : **Zai !

**Base : **Tokio Hotel

**Disclaimer** regard fier SONT A MWA !!! se reçoit des coups de fusils C'est booooooon j'ai rien diteuuuuuuuuh T-T

**Pairing** Devinez !!!!! mdrrrr… Mes deux choux XD

**Genre : **Romance, Drama sur les bords lol

**Déclaration de l'auteur :** Il est tard, j'ai fini cette fic y'a deux jours mais j'hésitais à l'arrêter là enfin bon… je trouve que c'est une bonne fin finalement… J'espère juste que ça vous plaira, donc n'oubliez pas les reviews ! Je mets le prologue aujourd'hui, la suite et fin arrivera demain sans doute aucun :p

**Dédicace :** Et bien cette fic je la dédie à Jeanne, ma sœur de cœur à moi que j'aime plus que tout ! Si j'avais viré de bord, cette histoire aurait pu être la mienne lol

* * *

_J'avais besoin de te le dire. Juste une fois, rien qu'une seule et unique fois, pouvoir briser ce silence devenu trop lourd entre nous. Nous, je me demande s'il y a jamais eu un « nous », juste « toi et moi », juste deux personnes qui se ressemblent traits pour traits, et pourtant si différentes. Deux frères, deux âmes sœurs, deux battements de cœur, le mien s'accélérant plus que la normal lorsque tu es près de moi. La raison ? Tu devrais la connaître pourtant. J'aurais tellement aimé te le dire plus tôt, mais j'en étais incapable, j'avais bien trop peur de perdre tout ce que je possédais, de perdre ce lien qui nous unissait, nous, deux jumeaux, frères de sang, frères de cœur, frères tout court. Je sais, c'était idiot de ma part, je voyais tous les jours notre relation se dégrader. Je me rendais compte, que plus les jours passaient, plus tu m'évitais comme la peste, comme si j'avais attrapé une maladie grave, incurable, détestable, et que tu ne voulais pas être contaminé, alors que tu ignorais la raison même de ce changement brutal chez moi. Oh oui, tu ignorais vraiment tout ce qui se passait dans ma tête, toutes ces phrases qui repassaient en boucle, tous ces mots que j'aurais voulu te dire, sans avoir peur des conséquences, sans avoir peur de rien. Mais je suis lâche tu sais, vraiment, j'ai eu peur de vous perdre, toi et nos délires, nos fou rires, nos engueulades. _

_D'ailleurs, en parlant d'engueulade, la dernière c'était quelque chose, tu ne trouves pas ? En même temps c'était de ma faute, je l'avais bien cherché. C'est vrai que j'ai été con de vouloir quitter le groupe. Comme si j'aurais pu le faire de toute façon ? Tu sais pourtant bien que, comme toi, la musique c'est toute ma vie. Enfin, toute ma vie, à part toi bien sûr. Mais ça, tu l'ignores encore. Je tape tout ça sur un écran d'ordinateur, j'essaie de me soulager comme je peux, et de me donner du courage, parce que je ne supporte plus cette situation. Non, c'est vrai, tes histoires d'un soir avec toutes ces filles, j'en crève rien que d'en entendre parler. Sais-tu à quel point ça fait mal ? Non bien sûr, comment pourrais-tu comprendre. Après tout tu n'es pas moi… Pas exactement, du moins. _

_Tu étais tellement bourré à la dernière soirée, tu ne t'es même pas rendue compte, que la fille, celle que tu serrais si fort dans tes bras, celle à qui tu murmurais des douces paroles, celle que tu embrassais ; tu ne t'es même pas rendue compte, que ce n'était pas une fille, pas une parfaite inconnue, ni un parfait inconnu d'ailleurs, mais moi… ton propre frère. Celui qui sans vergogne à profiter du fait que tu sois dans les vapes pour avoir au moins une fois ce dont il rêvait. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais ce baiser, tes lèvres posées sur les miennes, ta langue jouant avec la mienne, j'ai cru que j'atteignais le paradis. Ou plutôt que je plongeais en enfer ; car depuis, il ne se passe pas un jour où je me remémore ce moment. _

_Non, je ne cesse de penser à tes mains sur ma taille, caressant le bas de mon dos, et mon envie de recommencer me reprend de plus en plus. Et je me dégoûte un peu plus, de penser à tout ça, d'avoir des idées malsaines en te regardant, de vouloir que tu ne sois plus mon frère, juste un autre, juste quelqu'un que je pourrais aimer sans craindre quoi que ce soit. Parce que je sais, que vouloir être avec toi, que construire un « nous » est impossible. Tu aimes les filles, tu l'as bien prouvé une centaine de fois, et je n'exagère pas. Et puis, même si ça n'était pas le cas, tu es mon frère, celui avec qui j'ai partagé le berceau, ma moitié, la personne que j'aime plus que tout au monde, mais qui ne peut m'aimer, parce que ce serait brûler les interdits. Et je maudis Dieu pour ça, chaque jour. Je maudis cette société, je montre mon dégoût, ma haine, dans tout ce qui me reste : mes chansons. _

_Je me souviens encore du soir où j'ai écris « Rette mich », où toi, tu étais encore sorti draguer, et que je me morfondais, que je te maudissais d'être aussi frivole, de me laisser, seul. Je me souviens de tout, de moi, les larmes aux yeux, à genoux sur la moquette de ta chambre, devant la table basse, des feuilles partout autour de moi, un crayon en mains. Et toi qui débarque alors, pour une fois sobre, le regard noir alors que tu vois le bordel que j'ai fait, mais qui se radoucit instantanément quand tu remarques les lignes salées sur mes joues. Ce soir-là, j'ai pleuré dans tes bras, longtemps. Tu n'as rien dit, tu étais juste là à me serrer contre toi, à caresser mes cheveux à m'en faire frissonner, à essayer de me réconforter par tous ces gestes doux. _

_Je me suis endormi dans tes bras je crois, je ne sais plus vraiment, mais au réveil nous étions enlacés dans ton lit, moi un sourire aux lèvres à te regarder dormir. Tu sais que tu as l'air d'un ange quand tu dors ? Tu as l'air tellement apaisé, je pourrais passer ma vie à te regarder. Tu es vraiment beau, tu l'as toujours été, et tu le seras encore longtemps, je n'en ai aucun doute. Et moi, dans tout ça, je suis là, derrière toi à t'admirer en silence, malgré les regards noirs que tu me lances en ce moment, parce que je ne te dis plus rien. _

_Mais que pourrais-je dire ? Que plus le temps passe, plus je me consume pour toi ? Que j'ai le cœur en morceaux ? Que je voudrais que ce soit toi qui les recolle ? … Après tout pourquoi pas, il est peut-être temps de briser la glace, quitte à tout perdre, je serais au moins fixé. L'attente a du bon, mais je préfère souffrir en sachant ce que tu penses plutôt que de rester dans l'incertitude. C'est bizarre, cela fait des mois que je cherche par tous les moyens à tout t'avouer, que je stresse comme un abruti ; et ce soir, rien. Je n'ai plus peur de ce qui arrivera. Peut-être parce que je suis déjà résigné ? Mais attends moi, j'arrive… avec mon lourd secret._


	2. Suite et fin

Le brun poussa un long soupir avant d'éteindre l'ordinateur, scrutant la porte d'un air morne. Il devait le faire, aller parler à son frère le plus vite possible, même si ça risquait de faire mal.

Bill se leva lentement, inspectant sa chambre un court moment, essayant de se donner un peu plus de courage, avant de franchir la porte qui le mènerait au couloir de la mort.

Il s'avança lentement, retardant le moment fatidique comme il le pouvait, bien qu'il n'est qu'à faire deux ou trois pas pour arriver à hauteur de la chambre d'en face. La porte, évidemment fermée, semblait le narguer en disant « Vas-tu réussir à m'ouvrir finalement ? ». Bill fit une légère grimace, se mordant la lèvre inférieure alors qu'il donna quatre coups à la porte. Ca avait toujours été comme ça, quand l'un des deux venait voir l'autre, il frappait quatre fois contre le bois, le propriétaire de la chambre sachant ainsi qui se trouvait derrière.

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté, les secondes défilaient devant le brun dans une lenteur extrême. Il savait que son frère était là. Il savait que son frère savait que lui, était là. Mais il ne savait pas si Tom lui ouvrirait, et plus le temps passait, plus son ventre se tordait, l'angoisse revenait. Bill aurait pu fuir, et repartir vers sa chambre. C'est ce qu'il avait voulu faire ; se retournant pour amorcer sa retraite ; mais la porte s'était alors ouverte, laissant le passage à son frère…

-Was ? fit Tom d'une voix froide.

Bill resta un moment interdit. Maintenant qu'il se retrouvait devant son jumeau, il ne savait plus quoi dire. Et l'attitude de Tom laissait à désirer ; finalement, il ne savait plus vraiment s'il devait vraiment tout avouer au châtain. Il ne pouvait quand même pas partir maintenant, et tout laisser tomber, laisser leur relation pourrir chaque jour un peu plus.

-Je peux entrer ? demanda-t-il presque timidement.

Son frère le jaugea un instant, ses yeux lançant toujours des éclairs, cherchant à savoir pourquoi le chanteur était venu le voir, alors qu'il semblait se foutre de lui ces derniers temps. Il s'effaça cependant, laissant Bill passait dans la chambre, éclairée par les seuls rayons de lune. Fermant la porte doucement, et s'y appuyant, les bras dans le dos, Tom scrutait son jumeau, le regard toujours aussi dur.

-Was passiert ?

-Ich…

Et voilà que ça recommençait. Tom était froid et distant avec lui, et lui, comme un imbécile, perdait ses moyens devant le regard noir que lui lançait son frère. Il se sentait étouffé, mal à l'aise, il aurait voulu quitter cette pièce. Mais sa raison l'incita à rester, et à tout déballer.

-Je…Je venais… m'excuser. Dit-il dans un murmure.

Tom avait-il bien entendu ou son jumeau venait de s'excuser ? Sans comprendre pourquoi, il sentit une rage sourde pointer le bout de son nez, et il attrapa son frère par le col de son t-shirt, le bloquant entre la porte et lui.

-Tu te fous de moi là, c'est ça ? fit-il, cassant. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire tes excuses, putain ! Bill espèce de con, c'est pas ça que je veux entendre ! J'attends des explications bordel !

-Je…Je…

Bill lançait un regard effrayé à son double, il avait mal au dos, et son bras avait heurté la poignée de la porte. Il n'avait pas prévu une telle réaction de la part de son frère ; et maintenant, il ne savait plus comment réagir. Enfin, si. _Dis lui la vérité…_

-Lâche moi, Tom… Je… Je vais t'expliquer. Souffla-t-il, suppliant.

Le guitariste se recula, desserrant sa poigne sur le haut de son frère, mais lui jetant toujours un regard rempli de colère, et surtout d'incompréhension. Il ne comprenait plus son jumeau. Depuis tout petit, ils avaient eu l'habitude de tout se dire, de tout faire ensemble, de tout partager, de vraiment n'avoir aucun secret pour l'autre. Et voilà que du jour au lendemain Bill changeait du tout au tout, ne cherchait plus à lui parler, comme avant. Et ça lui faisait un mal de chien, tellement qu'il préférait tout cacher derrière des regards noirs, plutôt que d'afficher un air triste. Vraiment, il ne comprenait plus ce qui se passait, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi depuis que son frère était dans sa chambre, il sentait les battements de son cœur accélérer. Presque mécaniquement, il se dirigea vers son lit pour s'y poser, ses yeux toujours encrés dans ceux de son frère, attendant des explications qui ne semblaient plus venir.

-…Alors ? demanda-t-il, impatient.

Bill regarda son frère une dernière fois, avant de baisser la tête, honteux. Il se sentait si misérable face au regard de son frère. Il ne savait même plus quoi dire. Par où commencer ? Et comment tout cela allait-il se terminer ?... Il s'obligea à fixer la moquette, sachant que s'il relevait la tête pour voir son frère, il serait dans l'incapacité de parler. Mais, même en fixant le sol, il n'arriva pas à faire partir cette douleur à la gorge, comme si on lui avait donné à boire de l'huile bouillante. Le chanteur resta donc là, debout et immobile, sa main droite jouant nerveusement avec le bas de son t-shirt.

De son côté, Tom était fatigué d'attendre que son jumeau prenne la parole. Il n'avait jamais été de nature patiente, et là il était vraiment à bout. Depuis quand son frère avait-il aussi peur de lui parler ? Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé pour que tout se dégrade à ce point-là entre eux ? Et surtout, pourquoi son cœur ne voulait-il pas cesser de battre aussi fort ?... Il regardait Bill, ses mains agrippant ses draps en espérant que ça le calme, alors que plus le temps passait, plus l'envie de prendre son frère dans ses bras grandissait. Il sentait bien que le brun n'allait pas bien. Ca, en quelques mois, il avait eu l'occasion de le voir ; d'ailleurs, il ne devait sûrement pas être le seul à l'avoir remarquer. Mais il n'avait rien dit, pensant que son jumeau viendrait de lui-même lui parler. _C'est ce qu'il a fait finalement…_pensa-t-il, un peu amer. Il n'en revenait pas que Bill ait pris autant de temps avant de ressentir le besoin de s'expliquer. Et il doutait de plus en plus de la véracité des propos qu'allait lui sortir son frère…

-…Bill j'ai pas toute la nuit…

Celui-ci ne dit rien, ses yeux toujours fixés à la moquette, sa main tordant un peu plus son t-shirt. Voilà qu'il commençait à trembler maintenant, alors qu'il n'avait toujours rien dit. Mais comment voulez-vous avouer à votre jumeau que vous l'aimez plus que d'un amour fraternel, alors que celui-là même vous donne l'impression qu'il ne souhaite qu'une chose : vous frapper… ? Le brun poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, essayant par là de chasser la peur qui lui vrillait le cerveau, et de calmer les battements de son cœur.

-Je… C'est compliqué. Finit-il par dire dans un murmure.

Le guitariste sursauta presque en entendant son frère chuchoter ces quelques mots. Il pensait que l'autre allait continuer à rester dans son mutisme encore un long moment, alors il avait été plus que surpris lorsqu'il avait enfin pris la parole. _Compliqué ?_ Evidemment que ça devait être compliqué, auquel cas toute cette histoire n'aurait pas pris des proportions si énormes !

- Putain Bill, mais accouche bon sang ! dit-il à bout de nerfs. Si son frère ne lui expliquait pas les raisons de son éloignement dans la minute qui suivait, il sentait qu'il allait faire un malheur !

-…Je… 'schuldigung…

Bill se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se traitant d'imbécile alors qu'il sentait les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Il en était incapable, il ne pouvait pas avouer ça à son frère. Il avait vraiment trop peur de le perdre pour ça… Même si son cœur saignait un peu plus tous les jours, il préférerait se taire et profiter des quelques moments privilégiés qu'il avait avec Tom.

C'est en pensant à tout ça qu'il sortit le plus rapidement de la chambre de son jumeau, allant se réfugier dans la sienne, s'effondrant près de son lit, la tête reposée sur le matelas, les poings serrant furieusement sa couette alors qu'il pleurait un peu plus. Bon sang, mais il était vraiment trop con ! En plus, il était sûr qu'il n'allait pas échapper aussi facilement à son frère maintenant. Il le connaissait trop bien pour savoir que Tom le suivrait jusqu'ici, quitte à défoncer la porte si celle-ci était fermée à clé.

'_schuldigung… ?_ Avant que le guitariste n'ait le temps de répliquer, il vit son frère quitter la pièce en une vitesse record. Mais les larmes le long des joues du brun n'étaient pas passées inaperçues ; et maintenant il s'en voulait presque de s'être emporté aussi rapidement tout à l'heure. Alors il fit la seule chose qui lui semblait possible de faire, à savoir rattraper son jumeau ; ou plutôt le suivre jusque dans sa chambre. Heureusement que Bill n'avait pas fermé la porte, sans quoi, dans l'état où il était, le châtain aurait bien été capable de la défoncer.

Lentement, il poussa la porte entrebâillée, son sang se glaçant en voyant la scène qui s'offrait à lui, à savoir son frère totalement anéanti, en pleurs sur le sol de sa chambre, plongée dans le noir. Tom se rapprocha doucement de son jumeau, et s'agenouilla à ses côtés, se mordant la lèvre en se demandant quoi faire. Il en voulait encore à Bill de l'avoir évité pendant tout ce temps, et il voulait que le chanteur le sache. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus le laisser dans cet état. Il savait que son frère était le plus fragile d'entre eux, et il avait toujours ressenti le besoin de le protéger de tout.

-…Bill… chuchota-t-il, posant son menton sur le bras de son frère.

Celui-ci ne répondit rien une fois encore, ses épaules se secouant un peu plus alors que de nouvelles larmes venaient tremper son lit. Il le savait, il savait que son frère le suivrait. Il se permit un vague sourire entre ses larmes, avant de relever la tête, se jetant presque dans les bras de son frère.

Tom, qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout, fut tellement pris de court qu'il tomba à la renverse, entraînant le brun dans sa chute. Il poussa un juron en sentant sa tête cogner contre la moquette, et soupira en encerclant de ses bras la taille de son frère, commençant à caresser doucement son dos pour l'apaiser.

-…Bill… bitte, dis moi ce qui va pas…fit-il d'une voix douce.

Le brun resserra un peu plus sa prise sur le t-shirt de son jumeau, sa tête toujours enfouie contre le torse de celui-ci, tentant de se calmer alors qu'il sentait son cœur se réchauffait en entendant son frère lui parler gentiment. Et ses sanglots reprirent alors qu'il se rendait compte qu'il n'était qu'un monstre à aimer son propre frère de cette façon.

Il releva lentement la tête, et finit par se redresser, assis à califourchon sur son jumeau. Il était bien trop ravagé pour faire attention à la position très suggestive qu'ils avaient tous les deux, et essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la main, ses yeux s'accrochant à ceux de son double.

-Ich… Ich…

Bill se mordit la lèvre une fois de plus, déviant son regard vers son lit, toujours incapable d'aligner plus de deux mots correctement. Il avait vraiment voulu avouer ses sentiments à son frère ; mais la peur prenait le dessus sur sa raison et l'empêchait de parler…

Tom, poussa un nouveau soupir, fatigué de l'attitude fuyante de son jumeau, mais aussi inquiet. Il ne l'avait jamais vu réagir comme ça, et ça l'effrayait de ne pas savoir la raison de ce changement chez Bill. En fait non, ce qui l'effrayait le plus, c'était sûrement de savoir qu'il devait en être la cause, bien qu'il ne sache pas vraiment pourquoi. Et ça lui faisait mal de voir son frère dans cet état-là. Si Tom avait dit ou fait une connerie et que son frère lui en voulait pour ça, il fallait qu'il le lui dise. Mais le guitariste sentait que ça n'était pas le problème de Bill. Et son cœur qui n'arrêtait pas de battre à cette vitesse affolante alors qu'il observait son jumeau. C'était quoi son problème à lui bon sang ? Ce n'était pas normal d'avoir ce genre de réaction ! Et le châtain rougit légèrement alors qu'il repensait à sa dernière soirée en boîte.

Il avait bu c'est vrai, mais pas au point d'être totalement bourré, et pourtant c'est ce qu'il avait fait croire à son frère. Il en avait profité, et sans comprendre réellement pourquoi il l'avait fait, il s'était rapproché de Bill pour l'embrasser, juste comme ça, juste parce qu'il en avait envie. Il savait que ce n'était pas bien, qu'il n'aurait jamais du faire ça ; mais sentir les lèvres de son jumeau sous les siennes, sentir sa langue venir jouer avec la sienne, lui avait fait perdre tout bon sens. Tout ce qu'il savait à ce moment-là c'est qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi remué en embrassant quelqu'un avant. Et il se dégoûtait de penser ça, de penser qu'il aimait sentir son frère se donner à lui, et qu'il aurait voulu aller plus loin. Alors le lendemain, il avait feint la gueule de bois, disant, avant même qu'on lui pose la question, qu'il ne se souvenait absolument pas de sa soirée. Et depuis, plus un jour ne passait sans qu'il se souvienne du goût des lèvres de son double. Et il se maudissait de penser qu'il aurait voulu que ce baiser soit éternel.

-…Tom…Wie geht's ?

La voix de son jumeau le ramena brutalement à la réalité ; et il rougit un peu plus en sentant le regard de son frère sur lui. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte de la position étrange qu'ils adoptaient, lui allongé sur la moquette, Bill assis sur lui, les jambes de chaque côté de sa taille… Il se gifla mentalement en sentant des idées pas très claires s'insinuer dans son esprit. Il n'était pas aussi fou que ça pour penser à son frère de cette façon, si ? De toute façon, c'était malsain. Et il n'éprouvait que de l'amour fraternel pour Bill, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors pourquoi son cœur se serrait-il alors qu'il imaginait son jumeau embrasser une fille ? Décidément, il ne tournait vraiment pas rond, et ce qu'il commençait à comprendre lui faisait un peu peur.

-…Tom ?

Bill le regardait encore, de l'inquiétude peinte sur tous ses traits alors que le guitariste ne lui répondait pas. Qu'est-ce qui se passait encore ? Pourquoi son frère était-il devenu amorphe alors qu'il y avait à peine dix minutes il voulait le massacrer ?

-…Ja, Ja. C'est plutôt moi qui devrait te poser la question. Réussit-il à articuler, la voix étrangement rauque.

-Je…Je crois que ça va.

Tom se permit de rire en entendant la réponse de son jumeau. Se foutait-il encore de sa gueule ? Sûrement. Parce qu'une chose était sûre, ça n'allait pas du tout pour Bill, et ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure !

-Menteur.

-…

-…Bill, je m'inquiète… dit-il doucement.

Le brun lui offrit un micro sourire, s'excusant silencieusement de tout ce qu'il avait pu faire jusqu'ici ; ou plutôt s'excusant de tout ce qu'il n'avait plus fait.

-Je suis désolé. Fit-il, la voix brisée d'avoir trop pleuré.

-Ca, tu l'as déjà dit, Schneke.

Bill sourit franchement en entendant son frère l'appeler ainsi. C'était le signe que Tom venait de lui pardonner, même s'il n'avait pas tout révélé. Et les joues du chanteur se teintèrent de rouge alors qu'il sentit la main de son jumeau venir essuyer ce qu'il restait de ses pleurs.

-…Je veux savoir. Pourquoi Bill ?

Celui-ci n'était pas sûr de comprendre réellement le sens des paroles du châtain. Que voulait-il dire par « pourquoi ? » ? Tom pensait-il vraiment à ces longs mois de silence, ou à autre chose ? Car ses yeux semblaient regarder par delà son jumeau, ce qui déstabilisait Bill. Et il crut faire une attaque en sentant l'autre main du guitariste dans son dos alors qu'il se redressait, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, si près qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa joue.

Bill voulait lui demander ce qu'il lui arrivait, mais en fut incapable alors que son jumeau lui murmurait des excuses, avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il écarquilla les yeux de stupeurs, son cœur ratant un battement en se rendant compte de la situation. Son frère était en train de l'embrasser, de son propre chef ! Et alors que sa raison lui disait de le repousser et de s'expliquer, le brun préféra écouter ce que lui dictait son cœur, ses bras venant encercler le cou du guitariste, fermant les yeux alors qu'il faisait une légère pression sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis. Tom poussa un gémissement, surpris par la réaction de son frère, mais ne s'en formalisa pas plus pour l'instant, sa langue venant jouer avec la lèvre inférieure de son frère, lui quémandant le passage pour rencontrer sa jumelle, ses mains se resserrant un peu plus sur la taille du brun. Ils ne rompirent le baiser que lorsque le besoin d'oxygène se fit ressentir, les joues rougies et le regard fuyant celui de l'autre.

Un long silence régna dans la chambre, aucun des deux n'amorçant un mouvement, leurs yeux évitant toujours ceux de leur vis-à-vis, la gêne les empêchant de parler… Tom ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait fait cela, c'était juste comme l'autre fois, il en avait eu envie. Et il avait bien cru que son cœur allait exploser quand son jumeau avait répondu à son baiser. Il pensait même avoir atteint le paradis, et maintenant, voilà qu'il n'osait même plus regarder son frère, craignant trop sa réaction face à ce qui venait de se passer.

De son côté, le chanteur se disait la même chose, ses mains commençant à trembler alors qu'elles étaient restées accrochées au cou du châtain. Il ne savait même plus s'il était en plein rêve ou pas, mais se dit que finalement ça ne devait pas en être un, parce que la situation dérapait toujours dans ses rêves. Or, là, tous les deux étaient plus que gênés par ce qu'ils venaient de faire, embarrassés et ne sachant plus quoi penser. Il se décida cependant à briser le silence pesant ; sa voix, devenue légèrement rauque, arrachant un frisson à son jumeau.

-…Tom ?

Celui-ci ne répondit rien, ses joues virant au cramoisi alors que ses mains se crispaient dans le dos du brun, le regard toujours fuyant. Il ne voulait pas le voir, trop honteux de ce qu'il venait de faire. Encore l'autre fois il avait pu faire passer son délire en se croyant saoul, mais là, impossible de nier tout en bloc. Il avait voulu embrasser son frère, et il l'avait fait. Il avait adoré cette sensation de plénitude, comme s'il ne pouvait être apaisé que dans les bras de son jumeau. Et son cœur, qui battait à un rythme effréné, lui révélait la vérité, le faisait voir qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un amour fraternel, mais de bien plus que ça, et qu'il ne pouvait plus se mentir à lui-même concernant ses sentiments.

-…Tom…bitte...

Le guitariste, sentant l'inquiétude dans la voix de Bill, releva légèrement son visage, ses yeux s'arrêtant un moment sur les lèvres qu'il venait de ravir d'un long baiser, avant d'oser enfin le regarder.

-…Je…

Il baissa le regard, incapable d'articuler le moindre mot. Il ne pouvait plus regarder son frère ; il ne pourrait plus le regarder comme son jumeau, sa moitié… plus dans ce sens-là. Et même s'il n'avait lu aucune haine dans les yeux de Bill, il ne pourrait jamais se pardonner de lui avoir fait ça.

-…Schuldi… murmura-t-il, sentant les larmes venir.

Le chanteur lui lança un regard d'incompréhension qu'il ne vit pas, se mordant encore et toujours la lèvre inférieure, avant de passer une main sur la joue de son frère, cherchant à lui relever le visage, lentement, doucement, tendrement. Ses doigts caressèrent gentiment la joue du châtain, essuyant les sillons de larmes venant salir le si beau visage de son double, celui-ci refusant toujours de le regarder.

-…Tom…

-…

-Tom…. Regarde moi…

Bill n'obtint pour seul réponse qu'un hochement de tête négatif de la part de son jumeau. Visiblement il n'était vraiment pas enclin à le regarder, et sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, cela fit sourire le brun. Il rapprocha son visage de celui de son frère, soufflant doucement sur la joue où était posée sa main, avant de venir coller ses lèvres près de l'oreille du guitariste.

-Tom… Je te dégoûte… ? demanda-t-il, sa voix tremblant un peu.

Il se recula alors, espérant avoir fait réagir son jumeau, et crut que son cœur cessait de battre alors qu'il voyait le visage de son frère ravagé par les larmes. Alors il le dégoûtait vraiment ? Il avait même réussi à le faire pleurer, lui, Tom, celui qui n'avait jamais voulu montrer aucune larme quelque soit la situation ? Une grimace déforma ses traits alors qu'il se relevait, dégoûté de lui-même. Il s'apprêta à passer la porte, quand il entendit son frère murmurait…

-Nein, reste…

-…Pourquoi ? dit-il, lui tournant toujours le dos.

-…Parce que…

Tom se redressa lui aussi, essuyant ses larmes avec son t-shirt, incertain face aux mots et à la réaction de son jumeau. Néanmoins, il se rapprocha lui aussi de la porte, tremblant, ses bras venant entourer la taille du brun alors qu'il se collait à lui.

-Me laisse pas…

-…Pourquoi ? fit le chanteur une fois de plus, sa voix, tremblante, trahissant son calme.

Il ne comprenait plus ce qui se passait. Pourquoi Tom voulait-il qu'il reste ? Pourquoi se serrait-il contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait ? Pourquoi cela lui réchauffait-il le cœur à ce point-là ? Bon sang, pourquoi l'aimait-il autant ?

Bill referma la porte entrouverte, ses mains se posant sur les bras qui l'encerclaient, cherchant à desserrer l'emprise de Tom sur lui, afin de se retourner. Lorsque chose fut faite, il releva une nouvelle fois le visage de son vis-à-vis, essayant de comprendre les gestes incompréhensibles de son frère…

-Pourquoi Tom ? demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Celui-ci ne savait plus quoi faire. Il ne comprenait même pas sa réaction. Pourquoi avait-il empêché son frère de partir ? Pourquoi lui avait-il dit qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il le laisse ? Pourquoi les seuls mots qui lui venaient en tête étaient ces trois mots qu'il n'avait jamais voulu dire à personne ? Pourquoi voulait-il le lui dire à lui, son jumeau ?

-Tom… ?

Et depuis quand son nom sonnait-il si différemment lorsque c'était Bill qui le prononçait ? Depuis quand cela lui réchauffait-il autant le cœur ? Et depuis quand se posait-il des questions aussi stupides ? Si son frère ne se trouvait pas en face de lui, il aurait bien ris de ses conneries.

Mais son jumeau était bel et bien devant lui, à attendre qu'il lui réponde, qu'il lui explique son geste ; et alors qu'il sentait une peur sourde lui vrillait le cerveau, il se lança quand même, ses joues virant au rouge alors qu'il vouait une admiration sans bornes à ses pieds.

-Ich… Ich…

Bill poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Peut-être qu'il espérait un peu trop ? Pourtant la réaction de son frère le rendait de plus en plus perplexe. Comme si lui aussi avait peur de ce qu'il allait dire. Il se permit un sourire, malgré l'angoisse qu'il ressentait, et se rapprocha un peu plus de son jumeau. Comme tout à l'heure, il colla ses lèvres à l'oreille de son frère, n'osant pas le regarder alors qu'il allait enfin lui dire la vérité…

-…Ich liebe dich, Tom…

Celui-ci fut tellement surpris qu'il se recula, ses yeux fixant ceux du brun, trop choqué pour dire quoique ce soit. Il rougit furieusement alors que les mots que venaient de prononcer son jumeau résonnaient dans sa tête. Il avait sûrement du mal comprendre. C'était tout bonnement impossible ; son frère ne pouvait pas ! Tom se dit qu'il devait certainement rêver, et se pinça donc discrètement le bras, grimaçant en sentant sa peau le tirer... Alors c'était vrai ? Son frère l'aimait vraiment, plus que comme le voulait la normale ?

Le chanteur, lui, sentit son cœur se serrer alors qu'il voyait son frère reculer. Apparemment, il aurait mieux fait de se taire ; et il tenta de refouler ses larmes, fixant la moquette de sa chambre d'un air morne. Voilà qu'il avait tout gâché, et maintenant Tom ne lui adresserait plus jamais la parole, ne voudrait plus rester dans la même pièce que lui… _Tellement je l'ai dégoûté…_

Bill ferma les yeux, serrant les poings alors qu'il se retournait pour quitter la chambre ; mais les ouvrit brusquement lorsqu'il sentit une nouvelle fois les bras de son frère venir l'enlacer…

-Que… ?

-…Me laisse pas, j'ai dit… murmura son jumeau, d'une voix presque enfantine.

-…A-Aber…

-Bill… t'es con.

Tom sourit alors qu'il se détachait du brun, ses mains posées sur les hanches de son frère, voulant le mettre face à lui. Il se colla alors une fois encore à son frère, nichant sa tête dans le creux du cou, respirant l'odeur enivrante de Bill.

-Ich auch… fit-il, posant ses lèvres sur la peau du chanteur, scellant une promesse silencieuse.

**_Ende_**…

* * *

NdA : Et voilà, un petit One-shot qui j'espère vous aura plu. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire en tout cas, ça faisait un long moment que je n'avais plus écrit de fic sérieuse de moi-même alors je suis fière de moi là mdr… En tout cas j'attends vos commentaires, aussi j'aimerais savoir ce que vous penser de la fin ? Il se peut que, si j'ai beaucoup de demandes, je rajoute un lemon à cette fic… Donc vous savez –je parle aux perverses lol- ce qu'il vous reste à faire ! Viele liebe Grüssssssssss !! Und Leb' die Sekunde :p 

Zai : )

Ps: Dslé pour la présentation merdique, mais je peux pas faire mieux avec fanfiction -soupire-

**RaRs : **Et oui, je n'oublie pas toutes celles qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser une review pour le prologue de cette fic! Ca m'a fait énormément plaisir, vous m'avez fait beaucoup rire! Donc je remercie : _**T0kito, dragonise, chise **(vous trois, merci aussi pour vos reviews pour "Tom's secret" je suis contente que mon délire vous ait fait rire :p!)**, Vers d'O, Arkane 12, et Ayana Sama!**_

Quant aux prochaines reviews -qui seront nombreuses j'espère- j'y répondrais plus longuement! Donc si vous avez un profil sur le site n'hésitez pas, maintenant que je peux me permettre les réponses lol Kisu minna-san!


End file.
